


Sweet Sweet Revenge

by Izuspp



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ligero OoC, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Takuya no podía creer que Mutsumi le hubiese avergonzado frente a los de primero, contándoles sobre aquel evento de su pasado. Debido a eso, decidió que era hora de vengarse de él, pero haciéndolo de una manera bastante peculiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi segunda entrada para el concurso de Drabbles de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook.  
> Para este escrito el tema es “Venganza” y tampoco en este logré apegarme a la cantidad de palabras permitida por las reglas. Como aun no me familiarizo demasiado con el tema, tuve que hacer un poquito de OoC aquí, es una idea tonta que se me vino a la mente de último momento.  
> Advertencia: Lime

**Sweet, sweet revenge**

Takuya no podía creer que Mutsumi le hubiese terminado contando a Gion e Iwashizu, acerca de aquel vergonzoso momento de su pasado. Si bien era cierto aquella “carta de amor” había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y el motivo principal por el cual había terminado uniéndose al club de rugby, no significaba que su, ahora novio en secreto, tuviese el derecho de andar divulgando aquello y mucho menos ante los de primer ingreso. ¿Qué iban a pensar de él? Probablemente, le tuviesen menos respeto. Ya desde hacía mucho tiempo Sekizan y Hachiouji eran pareja, aunque era algo que solo ellos sabían, por lo difícil que se tornaría la situación si alguien más se enterase, ni sus familias, ni sus compañeros de equipo debían saber aquello. Pero por más que Takuya amara a Mutsumi, decidió que debía tomar venganza por aquel pequeño pero significativo desliz que tuvo con los de primero.

En su día de descanso, en el cual no habría ni clases ni práctica, Sekizan citó a su novio a la sala del club, en donde le dijo que tendrían una reunión entre capitán y vice-capitán. A Mutsumi realmente no le molestaba, ese entusiasmo y el que el pelirrojo se tomase tan en serio los asuntos del equipo, eran las cosas que más amaba de él. Así que sin protestar, acudió a la reunión ese día. El joven ingresó al salón el cual se encontraba a oscuras, pensó que era raro que el capitán no hubiese llegado, ya que a pesar de que se quedaba dormido a veces, siempre llegaba a tiempo. Procedió a encender la luz, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Takuya ya estaba allí, en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Sekizan! ¿Qué es esto?- Interrogó el joven más bajo, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Sekizan se encontraba sentado en una silla en medio del salón, y al parecer sobre su regazo tenía una bolsa de compras, cuyo contenido era desconocido, pero a Mutsumi le causaba gran curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que le contaste el otro día a los de primero? Bueno, esta es mi venganza por ello.- Admitió el capitán sonriendo de medio lado mientras se acercaba a su compañero. –Ahora, quiero que te pongas esto, Mutsumi.- Takuya le ordenó imperativamente al tiempo que le entregaba la bolsa, para luego regresar a su posición, sentado sobre la silla.

Mutsumi tomó el paquete con un poco de desconfianza, y el color rojo subió a sus redondas mejillas en el momento en que reveló el contenido de la misma: Un delantal blanco con encajes, una corbata de moño y una cofia, típicos aditamentos de un traje de sirvienta.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-

-Ebumi.-

-¿Y el resto del atuendo?-

-No existe.-

El joven más bajo suspiró resignado y procedió a sonreírle levemente a su pareja. –Supongo que no tengo opción. Me lo merezco ¿cierto?-  Takuya solo asintió.

Mutsumi comenzó entonces a deshacerse de su ropa, mientras su espectador lo miraba detenidamente y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Primero desabotonó su camisa, dejándola caer al piso, y removió la que llevaba por debajo, para revelar su blando torso. A continuación, con algo de vergüenza desabrochó su pantalón y también dejó que cayera libremente. Volteó  a ver a Sekizan, y este le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que continuase. El más bajo lo pensó por unos segundos, pero finalmente, logrando que el rojo arreciara sobre sus mejillas, se deshizo de su ropa interior lentamente, dejando su hombría al descubierto por unos segundos, ya que rápidamente tomó el delantal y lo colocó sobre sus carnes desnudas.Procedió a colocar el corbatín en su cuello y la cofia sobre su cabeza, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su torso y espalda, además de su trasero, estaban completamente al descubierto.

-Listo. ¿Feliz? ¿Puedo quitármelo?-

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Mi venganza apenas comienza.- Le dijo el capitán seriamente, mientras le indicaba con las manos que deseaba que se acercara a él. Mutsumi obedeció, un poco a regañadientes, llegando hasta su posición.

Sekizan entonces procedió a posar una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su pareja, y luego la otra, lentamente comenzó a bajar, acariciándolo levemente, desviando las manos hacia sus caderas, y finalmente, llevándolas a su redondo trasero, el cual comenzó a apretar.

-¡Sekizan!- Se quejó mucho más avergonzado que antes. Pero el pelirrojo solo le sonrió levemente, conectando su feroz mirada con la de Mutsumi, continuando las delicadas caricias en sus glúteos para luego, bajar las manos de igual modo por sus piernas.  Subió nuevamente, y le tomó por las caderas, halándolo suavemente para hacer que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

-Es hora de vengarme.- Susurró el capitán al oído de su pareja, quien para ese momento, siendo tan positivo como solía serlo, había decidido que mejor se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento. Unieron sus labios en un profundo y húmedo beso, enredando sus lenguas con desespero, mientras las grandes manos de Sekizan se paseaban lentamente por el suave cuerpo de su amado. Adoraba ese cuerpo, esas curvas sensuales, su redondo trasero, fuertes brazos y piernas, a sus ojos Mutsumi era atractivo y adorable al mismo tiempo, y no podía evitar desear cada centímetro de su virginal cuerpo.

Dada la situación, con mucha más confianza de la que tenía antes, Mutsumi decidió que si harían eso, le iba a seguir el juego a su capitán. Por lo que al separarse del beso, le miró sugestivamente mientras pronunciaba en un susurro. -¿Qué puedo hacer por el amo en este día?-

Sekizan le miró con sorpresa ante la repentina actitud, mas luego volvió a sonreír con la lujuria reflejada en todo su rostro, tomó fuertemente a Mutsumi de la cabeza, acercándolo a su rostro para plantar un beso ahora bastante brusco. –Hazme sentir bien.- Le ordenó, a lo que Mutsumi sonrió ampliamente. Procedió a bajar de las piernas del pelirrojo, para agacharse frente a él, abrió su cremallera y desabrochó su pantalón, introduciendo su mano dentro para tocar su miembro por sobre la ropa interior.

Takuya dejó salir un casi inaudible jadeo, a lo cual el vice-capitán sonrió satisfecho. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero era un hecho que se deseaban con locura y que sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Mutsumi procedió a bajar el pantalón de su pareja, junto con la ropa interior, para revelar el miembro que ya estaba despertando. Volteó a verlo solo para comprobar que ya se encontraba bastante rojo. A pesar de ser un tipo bastante grande e imponente, Sekizan no era de los del tipo dominante en ese tipo de situaciones.

Mutsumi se puso de pie nuevamente, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del capitán, antes de volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Apartó la tela que se interponía entre sus dos penes, para tomarlos juntos y comenzar a masturbar. Con movimientos un poco torpes, debido a la inexperiencia, el joven movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Sekizan que no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, continuó apretando su trasero con mucha más fuerza cada vez. Sekizan observó las sonrosadas mejillas de Mutsumi y aquella deliciosa expresión que mostraba, y pensó en que definitivamente, debía vengarse mucho más a menudo de él. En poco tiempo, ambos jóvenes llegaron a su clímax.

-Me gustaría llegar hasta el final esta vez.- Susurró Mutsumi, al tiempo que jadeaba y se abrazaba al cuerpo de su pareja.

-A mí también.- Takuya también intentaba normalizar su respiración, correspondió al abrazo de su vice-capitán, para luego separarse y mirarlo fijamente con aquellos tentadores y fieros ojos que Mutsumi tanto amaba. –Pero aún somos menores de edad.- Sekizan le sonrió con burla.

Para Mutsumi, definitivamente aquella había sido una dulce pero muy cruel venganza.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá lo hayan podido disfrutar, no soy mucho de escribir lemon, lime ni nada, o de estas cosas con fetiches y así, pero la idea vino a mí en uno de esos momentos de inspiración –de temas cliché- y pues, siendo que apenas estamos comenzando los fics de este fandom, pensé en que no quedaría tan mal algo así.  
> Si les gustó por favor dejen un comentario y si no, les agradezco sus sugerencias para mejorar. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.  
> ¡Saludos!  
> ~Izu~


End file.
